The present invention concerns a method for preparing electrodes for electrochemical storage cells, more particularly for the preparation of zinc electrodes.
The present invention has more particularly as its object a practical method for preparing electrodes and more particularly zinc electrodes, that method aiming at avoiding any diffusion of zincate ions and the dangers of short-circuits ensuing therefrom. Moreover, such electrodes enable the free evolution of gases and more particularly of hydrogen resulting from the electrochemical process, thus avoiding any swelling within it and the disadvantage resulting therefrom.